


Less Complicated by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Less Complicated by LaylahHe shrugs, takes a sip of his brandy. “I’m just not going to die. Haven’t I been telling you for years?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Less Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Less Complicated

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Claire

 **Rating** : Worksafe (PG)

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : He shrugs, takes a sip of his brandy. “I’m just not going to die. Haven’t I been telling you for years?”

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769)

 **Length** 0:07:06

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Less%20Compliacted%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
